


Chocolate Sauce

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Prompt Fill, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Mycroft's having a very bad day, Molly decides to relieve his tension.





	Chocolate Sauce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a smut prompt from afteriwake -- "with food."

“I’m home!” Molly Holmes called out as she walked into the foyer. There was no reply. _I know Mycroft’s home; his coat and umbrella are here._ Taking off her own coat and shoes, she hung up the coat then went to look for her absent husband.

After eliminating every other possibility, she settled on his study. She knocked lightly then waited for his response. The nature of his job meant that he had to lock her out when he brought work home, which happened more than Molly would like. _I know what he does is important but time at home is supposed to be our time._

“Come in,” he muttered. “It’s unlocked.”

Raising an eyebrow, she opened the door then stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. Mycroft was sitting in his leather armchair, glaring into the empty fireplace, his fingers steepled under his chin.

“That bad?” she asked, smiling sympathetically as she approached him.

He lowered his hands to the armrests and looked at her levelly. “A year’s worth of work literally down the drain.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Please tell me Sherlock wasn’t the cause.”

“For once, my brother was not involved.” He brought a hand up to rub his temple as he shut his eyes. “I’m afraid I will not be a pleasant dinner companion tonight, my dear.”

_He sounds so … defeated, I have to do something._ Kneeling beside his chair, she laid a hand on his upper arm and said softly, “Why don’t we have dessert first?”

Mycroft didn’t open his eyes but she thought she saw a little of the tension start to leave him at her touch. “I’m afraid a large lunch with the Prime Minister earlier today precludes dessert tonight.”

She leaned to murmur in his ear, “Who said you’ll be the one eating it?” If there was any confusion about her meaning, her nibbling on his earlobe surely put a stop to that.

He groaned softly then turned to look at her. “What do you have in mind?”

“Go to the blue guestroom and get undressed,” she murmured then she kissed him deeply.

“Why not our bedroom?” he asked softly when they came up for air.

Molly grinned. “The sheets in the blue guestroom aren’t as nice and what I have planned could get messy.”

Her fastidious husband raised an eyebrow. “How messy?”

“Oh, don’t worry – I’ll do my best to lick up every last drop,” she murmured, accenting the last three words with kisses, “but in case I don’t…”

Mycroft shivered then tugged at his suddenly too-tight collar. “Er, yes, I see… The blue guestroom, you said?”

She nodded then stood up, grinning down at him. “I’ll meet you there, I just need to grab something.”

He rose, towering over her by almost a foot. Honestly, their height difference had always been a turn on for her – it made her feel protected. Unable to resist, she gave his tie a gentle tug, pulling his head down to kiss him softly.

“I love you,” she murmured. “I’m going to make you forget all about this horrible day.”

“You already have, dearest,” he murmured back then kissed her before leaving the room.

Molly sighed happily as she headed for the kitchen. There, she microwaved a bowl of chocolate sauce just enough to remove the chill from the refrigerator. Carrying it and a spoon to the blue guestroom, the one farthest from their bedroom, she found her husband standing naked and eager by the bed.

He raised an eyebrow when he saw what she was carrying. “You weren’t joking about this getting messy.”

Molly chuckled. “Only if I don’t lick it all up and believe me, I intend to.” She set the bowl and spoon on the nightstand then quickly undressed, her husband’s eyes on her the entire time.

“You truly are the most beautiful creature,” he murmured.

“Thank you,” she murmured then she grinned. “Lay back, this is going to be fun.”

Mycroft chuckled as he laid down on his back and stretched. “I am at your mercy, Mrs. Holmes.”

“Aren’t you always?” she asked playfully as she picked up the bowl and situated herself between his legs.

“You are quite correct,” he said, his eyes twinkling.

Molly’s eyes drifted down her husband’s body until they reached his impressive cock. Long, thick, and beautiful, she still blushed each time she remembered how well he knew how to use it. _Time to repay all that hard work,_ she thought, grinning, as she dipped the spoon into the chocolate sauce then drizzled the chocolate sauce onto his cock. His hips bucked when the sauce first landed and he gasped softly.

She grinned at him. “I think we’re both going to like this.”

“I … do believe you are right, my dear,” he murmured, his eyes wide.

Once his cock was sufficiently covered in chocolate, Molly set the bowl and spoon aside then got to work. Wrapping one hand around the base, she bent her head and slipped the tip into her mouth.

Mycroft let out a soft sigh, his eyes closing.

The sweetness of the chocolate hit her as she swirled her tongue around the tip. Mycroft murmured her name and, as always, she thought it was the best sound in the world. Releasing the tip, she then licked up every drop of chocolate on his cock, leaving it glistening wet and incredibly hard.

“Molly,” he groaned helplessly, “please…”

She stroked him lazily with one hand while she pondered her options, her smile nothing short of wicked. “Hmm. Shall I use my mouth to finish you off, or would you prefer my cunt?”

Mycroft shivered. “Either, just ... please…”

“You don’t have a preference?” she asked. An idea struck her and she dipped a finger of her free hand into the chocolate sauce then smeared it on his left nipple. Laving it with her tongue, she felt his cock twitch in her other hand as he groaned.

“While I know it is impossible to die from a lack of release, I truly do feel like you are killing me,” Mycroft groaned.

“Make a decision, love,” she murmured then she repeated her actions with his other nipple.

“Cunt!” he shouted, his cheeks flushed.

“Mmm, good decision.” She straddled his hips then slowly, ever so slowly impaled herself on him. The sensation of being completely filled by the man she loved always thrilled her to no end.

“Thank God,” Mycroft muttered, his hands moving to her hips.

Molly gave her body a moment to adjust then she started riding her husband as he met each of her movements with thrusts of his own. It felt incredible, but it felt even better when one of his hands moved to stroke her clit, expertly bringing her to a vocal climax just before he reached his.

She slowly moved off him then laid down, giggling breathlessly when he pulled her to his side. After a moment, she felt him kiss her hair.

“Give me a few minutes, my dear, then I believe it’s my turn for dessert,” he murmured.

“Ooo, whatever you say, husband,” she murmured, grinning. “This is the perfect way to work up an appetite for dinner.”

“I couldn’t agree more.”

* * *

“OH, FOR GOD’S SAKE!” Sherlock shouted within a few seconds of entering the blue guestroom. “HERE TOO?!”

His brother and sister-in-law looked at each other. “You said you cleaned up everything,” Mycroft said, his eyes dancing.

Molly grinned. “I did, and it’s been over a month, there can’t possibly-”

The sound of someone thundering down the stairs filled the air then Sherlock appeared in the doorway of the sitting room, irritated. “Is there a single flat surface in this ENTIRE mansion that you two haven’t ‘christened?’ How am I supposed to sleep knowing my nibling was conceived in the bed I’m lying in?”

Both of them stared at him.

“What, pray tell, is a ‘nibling?’” Mycroft asked calmly.

“‘Conceived?’” Molly asked at the same time, her eyes wide.

Sherlock smirked. “Get with the times, brother mine. ‘Nibling’ is the gender-neutral term for a sibling’s offspring. I refuse to say ‘niece or nephew’ every time I proudly mention the child until you find out the gender.”

“Sherlock … I’m not pregnant,” Molly said, trying to wrap her head around the news. “We’re not even trying.”

His expression softened. “I’m sure if you just check the calendar, you’ll realize how long it’s been since your last cycle.” He grinned. “Let me be the first to offer my congratulations to you and Mycroft.” He looked down at Molly’s flat stomach. “And my sympathy to you, little one. Your father is the world’s biggest-”

“Sherlock…” Mycroft warned.

Sherlock grinned wider. “But it’ll be alright, your mother is a sweetheart and the best woman I know.” He kissed Molly’s forehead then shook Mycroft’s hand. “I believe I’ll stay in the dower house tonight. Unless, of course, you’ve already ‘christened’ it.”

Mycroft rolled his eyes. “It’s all yours.”

“Excellent. Laters!” Sherlock left, chuckling to himself.

Molly turned to her husband, nervously biting her lip. The happy smile and warm embrace Mycroft gave her calmed her nerves.

“I’m thrilled, my dear,” he murmured as he held her close. “Are you?”

She nodded then laid her head on his chest, right over the heart he no longer claimed not to have. “I’ve always wanted kids. I just thought that, what with both of our schedules, we’d never get pregnant unless we went on a second honeymoon or something.”

Mycroft chuckled. “Who knew all it would take was a little chocolate sauce?”


End file.
